Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Toryel
by Meinstein
Summary: Urena Sencen has grown up hearing stories about the Neverseen from her mother and father, Sophie and Keefe Sencen. But now, their world is in extreme danger when Toryel goes up in the flames of Everblaze. Dragged in helplessly, Urena, Berev and others have to stop the Neverseen... Before they kill her father and engulf the world in the Everblaze.
1. Prologue: The Neverseen

The slender frame of a dark cloak-clad figure swished past the tall trees in the Wanderling Woods.

His cape billowed behind him, the wind howling in his face. The dark sky showed hints of rain, and drops would occasionally fall, pattering softly on the mysterious man's face.

He snuck behind an ancient Wanderling, it bark cracked, its roots wild and twisting over each other. The man knocked twice on the bark, and ripped a loose piece off.

A door lay underneath.

The man, clearly excited, ripped the remaining bark from the back of the tree. After that was finished, he grabbed the brass knocker on the door and raised it up…

The door swung open and the man was pulled forward by a gust of wind so strong it could carry a Velociraptor.

The man fell, fell, fell, wondering if it would ever stop.

Then he hit soft, cushiony ground.

Dazed, he stood up, wincing as his burnt hand got stuck underneath him.

Another man stepped out of the shadows, wearing the same dark cloak the man was.

"Are you ready, Brant?" The second man said to the first one. The first man, Brant, grinned and held out his hand.

In it was a spark of Everblaze, dancing intricately across his palm.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lightning

Urena Sencen crumpled to the floor, her head throbbing.

She was in ability detecting at Foxfire Academy, only in her second year. So far, nothing had been detected yet.

She heard the mentor rushing forward, the rest of the kids following behind her. She groaned, the migraine coming out of nowhere. It felt like her head was being split open.

The mentor bent over and looked at her, concerned. "Urena? Urena, can you hear me? Urena!"

She tried her best to moan a slight yes, but no sound came out of her lips. She tried desperately, but to no avail. Instead, she just barely nodded her head, trying not to puke.

The mentor said, "Here, let's get you to Elwin… Nice and calm, slowly…" The mentor guided her towards the door of the classroom, inching her forward ever so slowly.

And then Urena froze.

She felt extreme power coursing through her veins, the blood turning to ice and back. Her chest heaved, and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. She felt a tingling in her spine, and puked.

She fell to her side, crying now from the sheer pain in her head. _I'm going to die today, aren't I?_ She thought, or tried to, as her body convulsed in brutal spams.

Everybody around her backed away, and they watched as Urena breathed in a ragged breath before falling to the floor, her green eyes locked in front of her, stone cold, or dead.

One of her closest friends, Berev, rushed up to her and felt her neck for a pulse.

It was faint, but there.

"She's got a pulse, but somebody needs to go get Elwin!" Berev shouted at the top of his lungs at his peers around him, standing and staring, dumbfounded, at Urena.

"I'm on it!" One of Berev's and Urena's friends, Tryt, responded with. He ran out the door at top speed, going as fast as he could to ensure Urena's safety.

And then she coughed.

Berev looked down at her hopefully, only to see blood trickling out of her mouth and pooling on the floor. The sight frightened him, and he stood up as fast as possible as Urena's body was racked with coughs.

And then she lay still.

Tryt came back with Elwin a few seconds later.

Only to find Urena's back arched, as if she was scooped, and floating towards the ceiling, ever so slowly.

Everybody screamed and backed up, staring at the convulsing, mid-air form of the poor girl.

She stopped in mid-air, staring blankly at the ground. Everybody stared at her, wondering if she was going to be okay.

And then her body started convulsing once more.

But there was something different about it this time.

Lightning bolts were streaking out of her back, rooting themselves in the floor and the walls, keeping her suspended in the air as her glassy-eyed scream filled the air.

 **So, what do you think? Could there be potential hidden somewhere in my writing? I hope so, because then I'd be writing this for no reason! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ability

The kids ran wild as the ability detecting room filled with sparks.

Berev watched in horror as more and more lightning bolts streaked out of Urena's back, and he tried to take it all in, but failing. He ran towards the back, huddling with the other kids. They watched as a bolt streaked out of her back with such force it planted itself right in the ground in front of them.

If they didn't get out of the room, they were all dead.

"WE HAVE TO RUN TO THE EXIT!" Berev shouted. The kids agreed, most likely out of fear. "3… 2… 1… GO!" Berev screamed, and all the students rushed forward, adrenaline kicking in as they pumped their legs faster than they ever had before.

It was a death run.

And then the lightning stopped.

Urena fell to the floor, eyes closed, unconscious.

The kids stopped in their tracks, staring at Urena as if they expected to jump up and perform a tap routine.

Tryt ran up with Berev at his side to Urena. The mentors ran up as well, Elwin sticking solidly by their sides. Berev heard Elwin muttering, " _And_ this _is when the Foster generation starts regular visits to my office._ " Confused, Berev shook it off.

Elwin opened her mouth and poured several elixirs down at once, then stood up and backed away slowly.

Berev and Tryt followed suit, and the mentors followed afterwards.

Urena awoke with a start, gasping and panting for breath.

Berev, Tryt, and Elwin instantly ran up.

She rubbed her head and looked around. The kids were staring at her frightfully. The mentors were gathered around, staring at her in relief. Berev, Tryt, and Elwin were kneeling besides her, looking relieved as well.

"W-What happened?" She asked, regretting it the second the words left her lips.

It took a few seconds for them to respond. And when they did, Elwin whispered, "You may have developed a new ability no one has ever seen before."

The words hit her like a train (her mom was always talking about those). _A new ability? Why not an empathy or telepathy? Heck, a PHASER?_ She hesitated before asking, "Well, what do you think it is?" Elwin responded instantly this time, with, "Something to do with lightning. Great, now we'll have another ability to name!" He tried for humor, but received only frightened stares. Sighing, he turned back to Urena.

"Whatever it was, we're not sure. But hopefully-"

The door to the classroom swung open, and standing there was Alden, Bronte, and Oralie, looking like they just got sucker punched in the face.

 **This could be bad, but hopefully the story isn't! Please review and give me feedback! After all, you did get a prologue and two chapters today (5-10-16), so there might be something to thank me for! :P Just teasing, but I really do hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Skrill

Urena turned around and stared at the three members of the council curiously. They started walking, faster than normal, to get to the girl who had manifested an unknown ability.

She started to say something, but they cut her off, instead saying, "What happened? Do you know which ability you have?" Urena shook her head, and Elwin backed her up.

"It was something to do with lightning. It shot out of her back and rooted itself in the floor, like… tree roots."

Alden paled, Bronte and Oralie following, their faces chalk white. They stood up and turned away, whispering frightfully. "Sir Alden?" Urena whispered. Alden turned around and responded with, "What is it, Urena?"

"Do you know which ability I have?"

Alden pursed his lips and hesitated, finally saying, "We think… you're a Skrill."

The mentors, even Elwin paled and walked away.

"W-What's a S-Skrill?"

"A Skrill is… the rarest ability known. More dangerous than Pyrokinesis, and only one person-ever-has manifested it."

"So I'm a… mistake?"

"No, but… we should probably get you home."

Urena opened the door to her house. Her parents, Sophie and Keefe Sencen, had already been notified about her ability has a Skrill. They seemed shocked through the odd device they were using (they said something about 'hailing' her parents), but only for a fleeting second before giving in to letting her come home.

Her dad walked in to the entryway, a forced smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey Urena, you doing okay?" he asked.

"I guess," she responded, before walking away down a hall to her bedroom.

Waiting inside was her mom.

Startled, Urena dropped her bag of school stuff (Sophie thought it was good for her because "that's what we did in the human world" was a good excuse) onto the floor.

After recovering from her initial bout of shock, Urena asked her mom, "What are you doing in here?"

Her room was huge. A chandelier hung overhead, and an indoor swimming pool lay to one side of the room which had a wall made of glass. Vertina, an old mirror who used to belong to Jolie Ruewen, hung on over her bed. A closet stuffed with clothes took up the last wall.

"I need to tell you something, Urena."

"I'm… listening?"

"Being a Skrill is extremely rare and extremely powerful. Nobody must know about this ability. Once it's manifested, you can't turn it off. I learned that the hard way, and paid the price. So please, whatever you do… do NOT tell anybody about what you manifested. Deal?"

Urena nodded numbly. Sophie walked out, and Urena collapsed on the bed. _Why does me being a Skrill have to be bad? It's like our family is drawn to trouble…_

"You looked depressed," Vertina said from above her. Urena sat up, twisting around to sit with her legs crossed, staring at Vertina.

"I am. I manifested today."

"There's no shame in manifesting. In fact, Jolie was a-"

"I'm a Skrill, Vertina. A Skrill."

Vertina's face twisted in shock, and then quickly faded away.

"Vertina! Come back! I need to somebody to talk-"

A scream rang throughout the house, echoing off the walls and into Urena's eardrums.

It was her mom.

"MOM! I'M COMING!" Urena yelled as she ran out the door, nearly tripping over her nine-year-old brother, Youet.

She reached the living room to find her mother on the floor sobbing.

"Mom! What happened? And where's dad?"

"Th-They took him! The Neverseen took dad!"

Urena's mind went numb.

The Neverseen? She thought that her mom and dad wiped them out. She thought her dad had sent the last one to Exile six years ago…

But that was six years ago.

And fire as white as freshly picked bone and as hot as a furnace flared from their kitchen.

"NOOO!" Her mom screamed. "Mom! What is going on?!"

Gasping and in shock, Sophie stood up and ran for the front door, only to find it jammed. The windows were unbreakable, not even breakable by a dwarf on a sugar rush.

"YOUET! URENA! RUN! IT'S THE EVERBLAZE!" her mom shrieked as the eternal fire burned brighter, spreading across the room, swallowing everything in it's path.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. Sorry, but, it's gotta be what it's gotta be, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Everblaze

Urena swung around, panicked, as she watched the flames consume everything.

They were nearly to her now. Youet was standing farther back next to their desperate mom, practically ripping the doorknob off.

"MOM! WHAT DO WE DO?" Urena shouted, inching back as the tongues of flame threatened to lick her skin.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR ABILITIES?" Sophie shouted back, the crackling of the flames hushing her words.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT, STUPID QUESTION!" Urena yelled back.

"OKAY! HOLD OUT YOUR HANDS AND CHANNEL ENERGY FROM YOUR HEART!"

Not stopping to wonder how her mother knew about using the Skrill's power, she followed the instructions her mom gave her.

"OKAY, WHAT NEXT?"

"IMAGINE FLOWING THE ENERGY INTO YOUR HANDS AND EXPELLING IT OUTWARDS IN THE SHAPE OF A WALL!"

Urena closed her eyes and pictured the energy flowing into her hands in the form of an energy wall, pulsing bright yellow and-

She was blown backwards as energy came flowing out of her hands and taking the shape of a wall in front of her, holding back the hungry flames that were desperate to swallow her whole.

The wall only lasted mere seconds.

"YOU HAVE TO KEEP EXPELLING THE ENERGY TO HELP IT TAKE AND HOLD THE SHAPE!" Her mother screamed. Once more, Urena followed the instructions given and obeyed protocol.

The blast made her hit the wall again, and she heard a small gasp of surprise and then, "Vertina!" She opened her eyes to see Youet running towards the wall and the firestorm.

Panicked, Urena let down the wall as her mom screamed and ran after him. She followed after her, trying to beat the heat as it raced through the house.

They reached her room just in time to see Youet grab a panicked Vertina off of the wall.

And then Urena remembered.

She was seven playing a game called 'football' with her mom in the back yard when she threw too hard and broke her room's glass windows.

The glass in only the living room was unbreakable.

"Mom! The glass in here is able to be broken! We just need to run at it!"

"Okay, okay… 3… 2… 1… RUN!"

The trio ran at the row of doors and crashed through them onto the other side.

"Run for the walkway!" Sophie shouted, and they ran, their legs pumping so fast they were there in a couple of seconds, and Sophie proceeded to pull out a pathfinder.

"Grab onto me!" Sophie yelled, and Youet wrapped a small fist around her pant leg.

Urena had almost touched her mom when the house exploded and a chunk of brick came flying directly at Urena, slamming her across the yard as she watched her mom leap away.

Urena rolled in the grass before screaming in pain. It looked like her elbow was shattered, and blood streamed from a fresh gash in her arm. She tried to crawl forward, but to no avail.

And then somebody leaped to the house.

Alden.

He ran towards her, reaching her in a matter of seconds before leaping to the Vacker's mansion.

She stumbled as she exited the light, the warm feeling fading as she felt the even warmer flow of blood on her arm.

She fainted and she felt somebody catch her, her lifeblood fading away, her soul fading.

Visions flashed behind her eyes. Her running with her parents, her splashing in the pool.

And then an unfamiliar vision flashed before her before fading away. It had a messy scrawl written on it, and the words were just barely discernable.

 _ **You have 168 hours to rescue your dad from the ashes of Toryel.**_

 _ **Or he dies.**_

 **Yet another cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope that you're enjoying this! I've put a lot of time and effort looking for ways to make it flow without getting boring, and I hope it isn't! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Room

Urena awoke two hours later, gasping for air and breathing heavily.

The vision about her father dying in one week had flooded her brain, eventually swamping it with the same scene over and over again, getting so bad she jolted out of her unconscious state.

She looked over at her right arm, only to find it healed; not even a scar remained. She lifted her arm, surprised she could move it after her elbow had, unfortunately, shattered.

She heard somebody walk in, and she whipped her head around to face the sound. She found Elwin walking towards her, grinning in success and happiness.

"Thank god you're alive!" Elwin shouted and ran back to the door, yelling her mom's name. Seconds later, Sophie came running into the room and tackled her in a hug.

After letting her go when a seemingly never-ending hug had lasted 163 seconds, Sophie let go and turned to Elwin.

"You've worked your wonders once more, Elwin. Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug and walked back to Urena. "Hey… are you okay, Urena? You don't look too good…"

Urena looked up at her mom, remembering the vision.

"Dad dies in one week."

 **(This is gonna be my new transition)** **Toryel, Same Time**

Keefe sat, tied to a chair, struggling against his bonds.

A gag was tied around his mouth, but it was long back Keefe forced it off.

He was stuck in an underground bunker of a sort, somewhere in the center of Toryel. It was dark and musty, and smelled like mildew. Moss crawled up one wall and a window with jagged, broken shards was next to the sleek, iron door that weighed more than a Velociraptor who had ate a verminion.

He heard the door opening and whipped his head over to look at it. It was opening so slowly, it seemed like whoever was on the other side was trying not to be seen.

It finally hit the wall, and nothing happened for several seconds.

A then a man in a black cloak stepped through.

A patch with a white eye sewn into the cloak on his left shoulder.

It was a member of the Neverseen.

"What are you doing here?" Keefe asked, his voice remaining strong but shaky.

The figure ignored him and instead moved to the back of his chair. Keefe tried to twist his head but still couldn't see what was going on.

And then electricity coursed from the figure's fingertips and into Keefe's back.

He screamed, his back arching as his brain tried to comprehend why Councilor Zarina would be torturing him…

To death.

 **Outside the Vacker's Mansion, Same Time**

Urena sat beside a tree, shaking, her head buried in between her knees.

After Sophie had heard what Urena said, she turned and walked stone-faced out of the room, her eyes glazing over.

 _Everything's falling apart…_

She lifted her head and looked up at the tree leaves above her.

And then she had an idea.

She pulled out her Pathfinder and light leaped to Berev's house.

Her plan would work.

It had to work.

 **Cliffy, cliffy, cliff-EE! Cliffy, cliffy, cliff-EE! Ah ha… Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed and are hoping for more!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Army

Brant walked down the seemingly endless hallway, the corridor a sleek expanse of marble.

Prauie, one of Urena's friends, projected an image of the new leader of the Neverseen on his wall. Prauie was a Projector, which was an ability that few have, but isn't particularly _rare._

The vision shook, and Urena released her tight grip on Prauie. She whispered a small _"thank you"_ before the vision stabilized.

Urena refocused and watched as Brant turned right and opened a door. It creaked and shrieked, the sound hurting Urena's ears. Prauie's concentration held true, however.

The "Vision Camera" followed Brant through the door, copying his exact movements. He kept walking, and just as Urena was thinking this could go on forever, he turned once more.

This time, there was no door.

There was a courtyard.

It was filled with members of the Neverseen, along with ogres, dinosaurs, and flareadons. Shocked, Urena gasped, and the vision disappeared.

"Quick! Pull it back up!" There was a note of urgency in her voice, and Prauie brought it back up instantly.

But this time, Brant was staring right at the invisible Vision Camera.

At least, it was supposed to be invisible.

Brant, grinning, pulled out a melder.

"SO! HOW DO YOU LIKE MY ARMY?" he yelled, the creatures screaming their approval.

"WELL, NOW YOU KNOW! HAPPY? GO TELL THE COUNCIL, _URENA SENCEN_. AND STOP USING PRAUIE HEYR AS YOUR MEASLY 'SPYBALL'! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, AND I SWEAR: I. WILL. FIND. YOU." With that, he pulled out the melder and shot the camera, the vision going black.

And then Prauie disappeared in a flash of light.

All that was left behind was a white spark, slowly crawling across the floor.

 _The Everblaze!_ Urena thought, her brain struggling to comprehend everything that was happening as she jumped out of the window of Prauie's bedroom, the Everblaze burning behind her.

She hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and, as her vision faded to black, she saw something:

A winged creature flying through the sky, scales crawling up and down its blood red body. Its underside was tan, and its wings were sending blasts of air towards the ground as it moved its head downward and spewed the white fire onto the house.

 _A dragonnnn…_ Urena thought as the pain faded and her vision was taken over by a sea of fuzzy black.

 **Toryel, seconds before…**

Prauie Heyr landed in a warehouse of sorts, wires tangled everywhere.

She looked around, wondering where she was and how she got here. Her memory was foggy, but a remaining tingle in her body told her she'd light leaped.

She walked forward, staring in awe at the cables strewn everywhere.

And then she heard a moaning coming from a corner of the room.

Prauie froze, thinking she was imagining it. The moaning started up again, and Prauie advanced slowly towards it.

The sound was coming from behind several metal-bound cables, and they clattered to the ground when she moved them, the sound echoing throughout the seeming small warehouse.

Behind them was a girl with a gas mask on her face, tubes running downwards from both sides of it. Cables were plugged or sewn into her body, hooking into a machine that had spikes going up and down on it, with blood flowing from an extra thin tube into her body. Her eyes were a blue as the ocean of Atlantis, and her blond hair flowed down her back. She was thin, and Prauie was able to see her bones through her clothes.

Otherwise she would have been exceptionally pretty.

"H-H-Help M-M-Meee…" the girl moaned, her eyes fluttering open and closed. "The mean man w-wants to h-hurt me… H-H-He mad me… HELP ME!" the sudden outburst jolted Prauie out of her trance, making her stumble backwards into the tangle of cables.

Prauie heard a door creak open, light flooding the room. She looked towards it, and a figure stood there the light shining around him, making him look black as night.

"So… do you like my… creation?" He said, stepping out of the light, the doors shutting behind him, once again concealing the room in darkness. "This… is the new Sophie Foster. She will have the same abilities that your mother had, the one that I knew and I loved. Behold, Urena _Sencen_ , your mother's worst. Nightmare."

The man pulled down his hood, revealing his face.

It was Dex Dizznee.

 **OHHHHHHHHHH, mystery, mystery! I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review (and follow… and like… all that good jazz!)! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Equesence

**THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER START JUST SECONDS BEFORE THE INCIDENT AT THE HEYR'S HOUSEHOLD…**

"URENA!" Sophie Sencen screamed, her voice filling the empty yard at the Vacker's.

Urena had gone missing 30 minutes ago, and naturally, Sophie was frightened. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost two family members in one day. Urena was too important for that to happen…

Sophie pulled out her pathfinder and leaped away to Berev's house.

"She said she was going to Prauie's! Now I don't know where she is, I'm sorry! My dad is gone too, and I don't now where he is, so I can't help!" was Berev's frantic response.

Sophie ended up leaping to Prauie's house.

She screamed at the sight before her.

The house burned, flames that looked like Everblaze swallowing it. A dragon – She thought those only existed in legend – was flying away overhead.

And Urena laid on the ground, unconscious, her legs bent in different angles. Her mouth was wide-open, blood spilling out of her mouth in a thin trickle, staining the grass red. One arm was bent at an awkward angle, the bone sticking out of her elbow.

Sophie ran over, not wanting this to be a repeat of Sandor. She pictured her goblin bodyguard sprawled on the snow, limbs twisted in every which way, blood seeping from multiple wounds all over him.

Sophie quickly grabbed Urena by the arm and, sobbing, leapt away.

 **Toryel, same time…**

Prauie scrambled backwards, hitting the New Sophie. 'It' groaned, but Prauie ignored it until she touched the wall.

Dex stood laughing, as he pulled up his hood, the Neverseen eye on his shoulder standing out more prominently than before. His face shrouded in darkness, he moved closer.

And then the New Sophie stood up, cords ripping from her body. In less than 15 seconds, she was a red mess.

Dex, clearly surprised, fell on his back. New Sophie kept moving towards him though, and as she put her foot on his throat, he leapt away.

New Sophie's foot fell to the ground, and she turned her head to look at Prauie.

"So, New Sophie… What should I call you?" Prauie asked, hoping for an answer.

"You can call me Equesence."

"O-kaaay then… _Equesence_. Why do you want that name, exactly?"

"I want everybody to be equal; thus, 'Eque.' And I'm a Shiner, meaning I can be fluorescent. 'Essence.' We need to leave now," Equesence said, blood from a tube in her forehead running into her eye.

Prauie, ignoring the quick change in subject, nodded and followed Equesence out of the exit.

 **Sometime later, in the Vacker's mansion…**

Urena bolted upward out of a bed and raced out of the door into the hallway, and from there into the yard.

Her eyes glassy and glazed, she stopped in the middle of the yard as everybody came running outside.

"Urena? Are you okay?" Sophie asked, panicked.

Urena turned around, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Yes mother," she said in an awfully childlike voice, "I'll be fine."

She disappeared as light from the sky swallowed her and her screams.


	9. Chapter 8: Detrouvloueh

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Sophie screamed, running to the charred, black spot in the grass.

Alden ran up to her, squeezing her shoulder as she clawed at the grass, screaming, tears running down her cheeks. She was tearing the grass out of the ground, flinging it every which way.

 _She couldn't lose another family member! She couldn't!_

She fell on her stomach, her back raised in the air, hands outstretched, head facedown in the green grass outside the beautiful mansion.

 **The Black Swans New Hideout, Detrouvloueh**

Urena's screaming was cut short as she landed in a hideout concealed by thick forest. Birds were chirping, their high-pitched cheeps echoing throughout the forest canopy. She could hear different animals making sounds, sending them to her ears. She was standing on a wooden platform suspended in the air by wooden poles.

Her eyes landed on the hideout itself, and she taken aback by its surprising beauty.

It was a cabin of sorts, except giant in size and proportion. It was, at the possible least, it was… 63 feet tall! It curved around in a circle, the platform doing the same underneath it. Windows were inlayed in the walls, painted black.

And a huge bird – she recognized it as a swan - was painted in black from the top to the bottom.

The same sign her mother had in her room.

And then plumes of black smoke erupted around her.

Urena scrambled backwards, her arms spinning in circles as she tried to find the platform. Instead, hands wrapped around her arms and threw her upwards, putting Urena back on balance.

People she didn't know stood around her in a circle, their faces grim, whispering among themselves. One man stood looking at her, his eyes bright with recognition.

How could he recognize her…

If she didn't recognize him?

Urena dismissed this fact and shakily said, "W-Who are y-you?"

The bulbous man laughed, his stomach shaking, as he said, "I'm surprised the great _Sophie Foster_ has told you nothing of me. I am, to her, Mr. Forkle."

Pain like a knife struck her brain, and she fell to the ground, screaming. She rolled onto her, side writhing in pain.

And just as quickly as the pain had started, it stopped.

And memories came flooding back to her in a tidal wave of shock and surprise. She saw her mother standing next to the same man, talking with him. They turned around, and Mr. Forkle said, "She'll be great one day, Sophie. Ever wonder what an Empath mixed with a Telepathist or an Inflictor is?"

Her mother shook her head, and Mr. Forkle responded with, "A Skrill, Sophie. You can't let anyone know."

Sophie nodded, and the vision flew away, replaced with the wooden platform Urena was kneeling on.

"W-what was th-that?" Urena asked, her voice shaking, betraying her.

"A memory, Urena. A memory. Your small, childish body at the time forgot memories easy, and that was one. Come with me, and more will be revealed in all due time."

Mr. Forkle held out his hand, and Urena looked up, hesitating whether to take it or not.

She reached out her hand and clasped it in Mr. Forkle's.

 **The Vacker Mansion, seconds after…**

Sophie's hailer beeped, and she looked at it and saw Mr. Forkle's face.

"Hi Sophie. Urena is here with me, safe and sound, in Detrouvloueh. Sorry about the soul possession earlier, but that was the only way to get her here. We're taking her through training, hoping her ability as a Hydrokinetic will manifest soon."

"A Skrill and a Hydrokinetic… those aren't supposed to clash."

"I know. But it's the only way to fight the Neverseen."

"Fine. But I have to be there. And so does Fitz. And wherever Dex is. And Biana. And Tam and Linh. They can all help her."

Mr. Forkle's round face sagged. "I don't know about Dex, but the others can."

"Why not Dex?" Sophie asked, growing worried about Mr. Forkle's tone.

"He's… a _special_ case. Don't worry about it now. Just come over, and bring everyone. Light leap in a secluded area, as well."

Sophie nodded, and clicked off the hailer.

 _What was so bad with Dex?_

 **Hours later, in Detrouvloueh…**

Sophie, Fitz, Biana, Tam, and Linh all landed on the wooden platform, staring in awe at the building in front of them.

Mr. Forkle walked towards them, and swung his arms towards the gigantic wooden structure.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the forest outside of Toryel… home to Detrouvloueh."


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

Brant was walking down the long hallway to reach the cell of Keefe Sencen when he was attacked.

He felt a fist collide with his head, and he fell on the floor, unconscious.

The man who had knocked Brant out ran down the opposite way Brant had came, his Neverseen robe-thing twisting through the winding, confusing hallways made of a human substance, titanium.

The man reached an open area, empty of guards. He ran to the other side until he reached another hallway. He ran as fast as he could down it, eventually reaching the end. Stairs were at the end, and he ran up them, three steps at a time until he reached the top, out into the open land of Toryel.

"Oh my god…" he breathed, as he surveyed the destroyed area.

Everblaze still burned in spots. Every building was destroyed, and skeletons lay everywhere. Elves were still straggling around, close to death. The once Exillium-inspired land was now destroyed, victim to the Everblaze.

The man stepped out into the wasteland, his foot crunching on something beneath him. He took in a sharp intake of breath, coughing as the air burned his lungs.

He stumbled along until he reached the untouched forest surrounding the destroyed city. He walked into the underbrush, the plants swishing around him, unharmed.

And then something moved in the distance.

He froze, scanning the area carefully. More movement alerted him and he whipped toward it as it crashed out of the underbrush.

It was a girl.

He recognized her, and he smiled under his black hood.

It was his daughter, Urena.

Except she wasn't smiling.

She was holding a Melder at level with his face.

"GET DOWN, NEVERSEEN FILTH!" she screamed, her voice strong.

"No! I'm not with the Neverseen! I'm-"

"3! 2! 1!"

The man flung off his hood.

And Urena dropped the melder.

It was her dad.

Keefe Sencen.

 **Back in Detrouvloueh, several minutes later…**

Sophie was crying with joy as she laid eyes on Keefe.

"Oh my god… I thought you were dead… How did you escape…? Oh…"

Keefe dismissed her, instead saying, "They have an army, and we have to stop them. They're planning to attack the human world and the elven world in a little over a month. We must stop them, no matter what."

Mr. Forkle nodded, following Keefe on every word as he explained what creatures they had taken for their army. When he was finished, Mr. Forkle said, "We must train Urena and her friends in defending our world and the human's world. We must call all of them here, at once. Sophie, you know her friends. Can you gather all of them and bring them here?"

Sophie nodded and leapt away, the light swallowing her.

Mr. Forkle turned on Tam and Linh.

"I need you two to gather everyone you know who can help. Tell them that our world will otherwise be destroyed. Tam, you can be _very_ convincing, am I right?" Tam nodded, then turned to glare at Keefe as he whispered, "Bangs Boy, off possessing innocent people." Tam leapt away with Linh, rolling his eyes in an epic roll that could have made a Verminion cringe.

Mr. Forkle then turned to Biana.

"Up for a challenge?" He asked.

"Any day," she responded with, grinning.

"Sneak into Toryel."

Biana vanished, saying, "Will do, sir."

Mr. Forkle finally turned to Urena and said, "As for you… well, your training starts _now_."


	11. Chapter 10: The Attack

"The Starbucks on the south side of Columbus, Ohio, exploded in a fiery blaze today. Many people say that they saw creatures flying away or lumbering down the burning street before disappearing from view. Here is footage from one man's phone:"

The human family stared in shock at the TV as they watched the terrifying video. The Starbucks was burning with white flames, and people were running every which direction. Huge creatures were walking down the street and pterodactyl-like animals were flying away, all before disappearing. Vanishing, almost.

The dad in the family grabbed the remote and paused the recorded news. "Hey, look at the side of the building…"

A man standing in a black cloak with an eye in the center of a circle was sewed onto his shoulder. He was looking straight at the camera, grinning, his eyes devilish. But the scariest thing of all was that the man had fire coming out of his hands.

The dad clicked off the TV, his voice lost.

 **Same time, Detrouvloueh…**

"NO!" Mr. Forkle shouted, as he received the news of the attack. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he wheeled on Keefe. "YOU SAID THAT THEY WOULD ATTACK IN A MONTH! NOT _NOW_!"

"I didn't know! They said a month when I overheard their conversation! It's not my fault!"

Mr. Forkle rubbed his temples, his anger taking over, overwhelming him. His breath hissed between his teeth, and his face was bright red. Sweat ran down his face.

He marched out of the room and slammed down the hallways.

When Mr. Forkle was out of earshot, Tryt spoke up.

"So… what was that all about?"

Sophie responded, saying, "Nothing you need to worry about… yet. I'll be right back. Everybody stay here while I'm gone." Sophie stood up and left the room, leaving everybody to stare after her.

After several seconds, Berev asked, "Sooooo… what now?"

"We wait."

 **The Human World, Los Angeles…**

Fintan walked down the narrow sidewalk of Los Angeles, cars zooming past and lights flashing. Intelligible symbols were written on windows and glowing lights. People rushed by and went into different buildings, where loud noises and sounds were coming from. _The humans speak gibberish…_ Fintan thought, his insecure mind remembering nothing from his studies about humans.

He turned right and walked into one of the hulking buildings brimming with people. He walked to the far side of the building where a large counter was placed, with humans sitting on comfortable-looking stools were gathered around, watching a "television." Fintan found an empty seat and sat down, his eyes staring at the space of counter in front of him.

A human woman walked up in front of him. "Anything you want to drink?" she asked. Fintan understood 'anything,' 'want,' and 'drink,' and responded in a hoarse voice, "No thanks." The lady shook her head and walked away.

Fintan kept staring down at the hardwood counter. He was waiting until the right time to show the humans what _he_ could do. Until then, he would wait.

That's all he ever did.

Wait. Wait. Wait.

"Hey, this guy doesn't want a drink!"

Fintan turned to stare at where the sound had come from. He saw three men looking at him, mouth's curled in a grin, jeering at him from the other side of the counter.

Fintan stood up, and walked slowly over to the men. Their grins faded to nothing as he stalked closer, hands curled into fists.

The man in the middle of the three said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Fintan grinned and replied, in a harsh voice, with, "This."

Fintan stretched out his hands and raised his arms up, the sky turning flame-orange outside. All at once, fire burst through the ceiling, finding itself a home in Fintan's hands. It curled into orbs of fire, and Fintan threw them at the walls. They went up in flames as people shrieked and tried to run. Some made, while others were caught in the blaze, falling to the ground, screaming. The scent of scorched flesh filled the air, and Fintan laughed, still spreading the fire.

All at once, he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist, and he was flung to the ground as he felt a fist collide with his face. He felt his nose start streaming blood, and he spat out two teeth that had been jarred loose from his gums. He looked up and saw a heavy-set elf, clearly in his old age. A mask covered his face, but when he spoke, Fintan recognized the voice. "COME IN WITH US, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO EXILLIUM FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

So apparently Bronte was with the Black Swan.

Fintan grinned and mouthed, "No."

Bronte entered his mind and released the worst pain he had ever released into Fintan's head.

He watched in grim satisfaction as Fintan thrashed on the ground, his arms and leg flailing, his face contorted in pain. Bronte stopped the inflicting and grabbed Fintan by the arm. He dragged him into the center of the casino (Sophie had told him), where they were relatively safe from the blaze. Bronte puled out a pathfinder he had been keeping in a concealed pocket and held it out, still holding on to Fintan.

And then Bronte felt a scorching start from his leg and crawl up to his stomach.

He screamed and fell to the ground, fire burning his leg. The pain was unbearable, and, through teary eyes, he saw Fintan standing over him.

"Goodnight, Bronte," he said, grinning. He stretched out his hands to gather fire from the burning walls and formed it into orbs in his hands.

"Please, don't, Fintan! Just… come in… with us!" Bronte gasped, the pain becoming even more unbearable as the fire engulfed his other leg.

"Hmmmm… I'd rather see you suffer," Fintan said, and he stomped down on the burning legs of Bronte. He screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Fintan kicked them to the side, and Bronte cried silently, praying for the pain to go away.

"Don't… do this…" Bronte said, his last words before Fintan unleashed the fire burning in his palms on to Bronte. The councilor twitched and squirmed for several seconds before lying still on the ground, a burning figure in the burning building.

Fintan walked out of the building, blood streaming from his nose, running down to his chin, dripping on to his cloak. He reached the entrance and saw people gaping at him as he stopped. He summoned the fire into his hands and reached out. Before the people could react, they were burned to death as Fintan stood laughing, cars rolling up, only to be decimated.

Now was the time.

For the human world to start anew.

The next extinction was upon them.

And they were oblivious.


	12. Chapter 11: Ability Machine

Urena stood behind all the adults as some cried, some screamed, and some stayed quiet. Urena was standing behind her mom, who was silent as they looked down at the rather disturbing charred corpse of councilor Bronte.

Apparently he had died in an attack by Fintan, some kind of pyrokinetic. Pyrokinesis was also banned several years back, which was one key to the severity of the situation.

Sophie turned and walked away toward the walls, and Urena caught a glimpse of the blackened body.

It was morphed and twisted, the mouth stretched into a disturbing grin that looked like something straight out of a goblin's nightmares. The left arm was fused the side of the body, and red flesh was revealed underneath it the flaky black skin. Half of the right arms was gone, hardened blood a pool around it. The legs were twisted around each other, one foot gone, the other foot missing half of the toes. The head was missing an eye, allowing you to see inside, the nose was gone, and the hair was charred off. Bits of the skin on the top of the head had been burnt off, allowing access to the skull and the brain.

Urena stumbled backwards, tripping over her legs. She fell to the ground and puked up what little breakfast she had. Her vision slipped into blackness, and she fell to the ground on her side, unconscious.

The others rushed around her, worried.

"We shouldn't have brought the kids here…"

"They need to be more mature…"

"Perhaps we should leave…"

"Good idea. Let's go," Mr. Forkle said. Everybody pulled out pathfinders and leapt away. Sophie grabbed Urena by the arm and whisked away, the light swallowing them whole.

No more than three seconds later, they were all standing in Detrouvloueh, in the main common room. Sophie was carrying Urena to her room, Keefe in tow, trying to avoid Mr. Forkle.

Tam announced, "Now we know that Fintan is on the loose, burning anyone and anything that gets in the way. We have to try to stop him at all costs. No matter what happens. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and rushed off to their rooms to get some rest.

Tryt however, stayed in the same room, wondering where Prauie was.

 **The Underground of Toryel…**

Equesence led Prauie up a seemingly never-ending set of stairs.

Prauie was puffing, trying to regain her breath. Equesence, of course, was having no trouble. Being a cyborg-like humanoid did have its benefits.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs. _Oh, GREAT,_ Prauie thought, _an extra long corridor! What joy and surprise!_

"Please, stop being sarcastic," Equesence said. Prauie, taken-aback, stopped in her tracks. "Did you just… read my thoughts?" she asked. "That, and I can sense your emotions spiking."

"So… you're a Telepath _and_ an Empath?"

"Don't forget Hydrokinetic, Shade, Skrill, Teleporter, Projector, Vanisher, Scanner… oh, and Pyrokinetic."

"So… you're _illegal?!"_

"Essentially, yes. But not really. I try my best to cover it up. I also try not to use it too much. A humanoid can only take so much, you know."

And that's when they were assaulted.

Neverseen members fell out of the walls, becoming visible. Instantly, Equesence teleported to the ceiling. She fell straight down, and Prauie saw electricity shooting from her fingertips. It flew out in every direction, rooting itself in the members of the Neverseen, also holding Equesence up. The Neverseen twitched and screamed, and Equesence teleported back down. The Neverseen collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Prauie stared in wondrous awe at Equesence, who simply turned and walked away.

"We have to go up here to get out. Your friends are… it seems that they are in the forest," Equesence said, using her scanning powers to scan the surrounding area. Prauie shook her head in awe and followed Equesence up the stairs.

Soon, she would be reunited with her friends. Even though it would be hard telling Berev his father had gone evil and turned to the Neverseen, she hoped he would understand. Tryt would also be happy to see her, as would Urena…

Giddy with excitement, Prauie ran up the stairs and stepped outside.

She screamed at the sight before her.

 **Sorry the last two chapters have been violent, but, y'know… it's mildly…** _ **necessary.**_ **Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (I have to go to camp from 6-6 to 6-10, so no chapters between there** **)**


	13. Chapter 12: Assault on Lumeria

Prauie gagged as she saw the carcasses strewn across the land.

Equesence grabbed her shoulders and tried to steer Prauie away. But Prauie couldn't keep her eyes off of the rubble and destruction. Trying to take it all on, Prauie felt bile creeping into her mouth.

Finally, Equesence clamped her hand over Prauie's eyes. Scanning the forest that was well away from Toryel, she found the hideout. She walked, Prauie beside her.

Suddenly, it hit her. She had forgotten to tell Prauie one of her abilities.

The most important one.

A Stargazer.

 **Detrouvloueh…**

Mr. Forkle's mouth hung agape as Equesence recounted her entire story.

Mr. Forkle had sent Prauie to another room to rest and relax. After he had seen her condition he over ruled any thoughts Equesence had about Prauie staying in the room.

Equesence wrapped up her story with their escape from Toryel and finding their way to Detrouvloueh. She didn't tell them, however, all of her abilities. She thought that it would be too dangerous and would need to be saved for a later time. She didn't want to be kicked out of the legendary Black Swan, anyways. She didn't even know if she was in it yet. They had been very vague about her registration, after all.

She got up and left the room, leaving Mr. Forkle and everyone else staring after her.

 **Lumeria…**

Brant sat, crouched, on a spire on top of the large building.

Fintan was inside a built-in tunnel to access the meeting room inside. The councilors were meeting to discuss the recent activity in the human world.

Fintan found the grated "floor" and looked down.

The room was larger than most of the indoor courtyards at Toryel. There was a huge table in the center, and everyone important in the elven world sat around it. Fintan scanned the councilors, looking for the most important one. He found him sitting at the head of the table, announcing the news of Fintan's attack and the death of Bronte.

Alden.

Fintan grinned, a devilish smile curling his lips upwards. He slowly wrapped his fingers around the holes and carefully lifted upward. The grate made no sound at all as he set it beside the hole.

He grabbed a coil of rope from a pocket on his cloak and tied to the heavy grate. He knew that the grate would fall after him, so he positioned himself above Councilor Zarina. The grate would hopefully land on her head and kill her.

Fintan prepared to drop, tying the rope around his waist and gripping it with his left hand. He held his feet barely above the hole and…

He dropped.

As planned, the grate hit Zarina in the head with a sickening "CRACK!" Blood spilled from the split into a pool on the table as councilors screamed and ran. Fintan looked for Alden, eventually spotting him. He was holding a melder to Fintan's chest, a look of bold determination etched on his face. The ruckus in the room had stopped, and the other nine councilors were staring at Fintan and Alden.

The tension built up and threatened to break when Alden suddenly shot the melder.

Fintan dodged to the side, rolling off of the table and onto the floor. He got up and ran to Alden, rolling and ducking as Alden shot the gun.

Alden jumped upwards and shot down as Fintan leapt up and grabbed his legs. He fell, trying to support himself, and Alden held the melder to Fintan's head.

"You killed Bronte. You killed Zarina. Now it's your turn."

Fintan grinned and built Alden.

The melder in his hand flew upwards, and the gun went off. Fintan rolled and looked behind him.

Alden was writhing on the floor, blood leaking out of a hole where his ear used to be. The councilors stared in pure horror as Fintan walked calmly over to Zarina's crushed head and picked up the grate. He walked slowly over to Alden, raising it above his head as he looked down at Alden. He let it fall, a sadistic grin twisting his face as he pictured Alden's crushed, dead body on the flo-

The grate stopped in midair and a voice said, "Nice try."

Fintan screamed as he realized the voice as Alvar's. He had switched sides after they had killed his baby brother that had had to be kept secret from the world. Not even his brother or sister knew.

The grate flew upwards by an invisible hand, smacking Fintan in the nose. Pain shot through his body, his recently healed nose not completely ready for strikes yet.

Fintan recovered quickly and stood up, fast as a lightning bolt. Alvar gasped as he recognized it as a human handgun.

Alvar started walking backwards, tripping over his unconscious dad and sprawling on top of him. Fintan walked coolly over and pointed the gun down at Alvar's chest, right where the heart was.

"Traitor," was the last words Alvar heard as Fintan fired the bullet. It ripped through Alvar's skin and into Alden's stomach, and Fintan tucked it away. Turning to the councilor's, he said, "Wish I could stay, but I've got business elsewhere." The last thing they saw were his insane eyes as he leapt away.

One councilor walked over to Alden and Alvar and bent down, examining their corpses. He heard a faint ticking, thinking nothing of it as it stopped.

And then the bullet exploded.


End file.
